Cerberus Guard
The Cerberus Guard is an organization created and led by Aidan, who acts as the Patriarch of the Guild. History The Cerberus Guard, known as Cerberus, was initially formed as a small group of individuals during the Third Orc War, focused upon assassinating high value targets within the orc army, securing and holding specific areas against assault, rescuing Kingdom of Egron 'soldiers from Orc War Camps and diving into missions that other Egronian soldiers and companies were not equipped to handle properly. They participated in a number of assaults and defenses, and made most of their fame in the 'Battle for Scorchfront, where they helped defend the walls against the orcish Horde, and routinely flanked their foes to distract them. They also participated in the defense of Silverwatch, but were unfortunately, killed in the assault. Organization The Cerberus Guard's organization is straight forward and simplistic. They have ranks available to all walks of life, but there are three sections - Military, Magical, and Technological. Upon being accepted, recruits choose which branch they wish to enter, and this dictates how they will climb. All branches work closely with one another. Military The military section of the Cerberus Guard is one of discipline and tradition. With the Leader of the Cerberus Guard being from Luperion, their heavily regimented and disciplined Legions can be seen as an inspiration to the way the Cerberus Guard works. * Commander - While the Leader of the Cerberus Guard is Lord Aidan Blackfire, specific sects will have a 'Commander' who receives orders directly from the Lord. These are Commanders. Commanders, Paravicars and Overseers will almost always work closely together to ensure a Legion is running at it's peak performance. * Lieutenant - All Commanders are allowed a maximum of 5 Lieutenants; these Officers serve as their aides, and serve as Leaders when the Commander is absent. * Quartermaster - The Quartermaster is extremely important to the workings of a Cerberus Guard. They are charged with the care of the supplies, supply lines and ensuring that his Soldiers are well-taken care of. The Quartermaster is a rank that is originally part of the Military Section, but it can be of any Section, although there is usually only one per Legion. * Cerberi '''Captain - '''The Captains. They are always in charge of a number of other Soldiers and demand some amount of respect and authority befitting their stature. * '''Cerberi - '''Cerberi are the bread and butter rank of the Military Section. They serve as the line and file, but may also be Veteran Soldiers. * '''Auxiliaries - '''Auxiliaries are those soldiers who do not fit with the idea of a front-line of martial combatants. These are archers, cavalry and other Soldiers of that regard who serve in a different capacity. These Soldiers can certainly climb ranks, but are generally still considered as 'Auxiliaries' unless they distinguish themselves. * '''Recruit - '''As the name suggests, these are the basic recruits. They have not yet been awarded with their Cerberus armor, but they are still fairly well-equipped. Magical The magical Branch of the Cerberus Guard is one that focuses upon knowledge, expansion, and intelligence. They admire those ambitious individuals who push the boundaries and attempt to expand the knowledge of the Guard, thus increasing their strength. The Magical Branch is heavily influenced by the idea of "Knowledge is Power". * '''Paravicar - '''Filling the same role as a Commander, the Paravicar is typically a magically powerful arcane or divine user who serves as the Leader of the Magical section of a Cerberus Guard Unit. * '''Lieutenant - '''Refer to the military section for an explanation of a Lieutenant. * '''Quartermaster - '''Refer to above. * '''Signifier Captain - '''Signifiers are the magical equivalent of Cerberi Captains, and serve a similar capacity, but with magic. * '''Signifier - '''Refer to above. * '''Auxiliaries - '''Auxiliaries in the Magical section serve a slightly different purpose; they are more often than not, magical companions that serve as Bodyguards or trusted servants. These can be anywhere from intelligent constructs, to summoned Warriors who serve for longer than a simple summoning spell. * '''Recruit - '''Refer to above. Technological Arguably the most important part of the Guard, the Technological Branch is vital to most Cerberus operations. Without them, they would not be able to conduct their raids, attacks, rescues or many other things. With various vehicles, steam armor and other things, it is essential to the successful operation that the Technological Branch is well funded and well staffed. * '''Overseer - '''Overseers fill the same role as a Commander, but they also oversee all technological projects within the Legion, and provide their expertise. They decide what is built to best serve the Guard; of course, they almost always collaborate with the Paravicar and Commander. * '''Lieutenant - '''Refer to above. * '''Quartermaster - '''Refer to above. * '''Technomagus - '''Technomagi are unique in the sense that they blend Magic and Technology, granting them special privileges in the Legions. * '''Technocrat Captain - '''The Technocrat Captains are typically intelligent and eccentric Tinkers or those who have skill in technological devices. They are usually quite the inventors, and oversee their own projects. * '''Technocrat - '''Technocrats are those Tinkers who have proven themselves capable of not blowing everything up, and are allowed some autonomy for their own projects. * '''Auxiliaries - '''Auxiliaries may be anything from created mechanical constructs like Steam Warriors, to those technologically inclined individuals such as Gunslingers or Trench Fighters. * '''Recruit - '''Refer to above.